Storms At Night
by Danny vs A Month
Summary: Hinata has a fear of storms. Naruto has a way to take her mind off of it. read to see what.


I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters. This is just a story I had stuck in my head and figured it couldn't be too horrible. I hope! I hope! I hope!

* * *

Naruto woke up looking around. He and Hinata had been on a mission for exactly seven days now and had scarcely moved fifteen miles due to a near constant rain. It wasn't too bad most of the time and they tried to move when it was only just raining but other times, like now, it was about a second away from a tropical storm. He was happy he had had Kakashi reinforce the three person tent they had to share with chakra so that it could withstand a hurricane. He didn't mind the rain much, and, while he wasn't overly fond of being out in one, storms didn't bother him any more than a light rain. Hinata, was proving to be a different story.

"You okay?" Naruto asked moving over to sit on his knees beside her.

"Y-yeah," Hinata stammered from both a mixture of being near him and from her irrational fear of storms.

She had been afraid of them for years, for whatever reason, and even being in the same small tent with Naruto didn't help so she had taken to simply curling up in a sitting position in the corner while he slept soundly, until an extra loud thunderclap had woken him.

"You're lying," Naruto said easily seeing the fear written all over her face. "Come here."

He gently pulled her into a hug and her face turned crimson but didn't faint. Her fear of the storm was keeping her from even that form of rest. She did managed to feel more relaxed with Naruto, if only slightly.

"It's alright," Naruto said. "I won't let anything hurt you. I promise."

Hinata nodded resting her head on his shoulder. She was beginning to feel more relaxed, right up until the biggest thunderclap yet so loud that it hurt her ears. She jumped violently clinging tightly to Naruto's arm probably cutting off circulation.

"S-sorry," Hinata said releasing her death-grip. "I-I don't know w-why I-I'm afraid of storms. I-I j-just am."

"It's okay," Naruto said squeezing her comfortingly. "A lot of people are. It's nothing to be ashamed of."

"T-Thank you," Hinata said resting her head on his shoulder again.

It was late, she was tired, and she was too scared to sleep. Was it really so much to ask that the storm took a break long enough for her to rest then continued again in the morning? The only good thing about it was that it gave her a reason to cuddle with Naruto. Not to mention it gave her the ability to do so without the risk of fainting. She supposed she could make it through the storm if Naruto kept holding her until it was over. She subconsciously pressed herself closer to him closing her eyes and wrapped her arms further around him sighing contentedly.

Naruto smiled to himself and gently ran on hand over Hinata's hair holding her against him with the other. He had to admit that she was beautiful. In all honesty, she was even more beautiful than Sakura. He knew that he still liked Sakura, but sitting there, comforting Hinata, he couldn't help but feel something stir inside him. Something was telling him that he wanted to make sure Hinata was happy more than he wanted to finish the mission. Clearly she wasn't happy but even he could tell he was helping.

He found his mind wandering to all of the times she had fainted around him and all of the times she had saved him like from Jiga and the Queen Bee. She had risked her own life on more occasions than just those for him and he was honored. He also knew he could never thank her. He had never even really tried but he was thankful. More than he could possibly express. Even when he left he thought about her more than most of his other friends. Sakura was the exception but even that was a close call.

He smiled and rested his cheek on the top of her head coming his fingers through her hair. She sighed again squeezing slightly and he smiled. After a few more minutes, there was another loud thunderclap making her jump again but the rain finally began to stop. Naruto had it figured out and counted silently. After exactly thirty seconds, a deafening thunderclap went off and Hinata jumped so violently that Naruto instinctively held her against him. He loosened his grip after the thunder faded away and the rain returned full force as it had for days. She was shaking from the last thunderclap so he began to rock back and forth slowly. He switched to sitting Indian style and pulled Hinata into his lap so that her left side leaned against him. Then he continued what he had been doing before. After a short time, a thunderclap went off making her jump again accidentally rubbing his groin. They both froze but after a moment, Naruto continued.

"You seem slightly more calm than before," Naruto said.

"You feel safe," Hinata said.

"I am," Naruto said. "I'll always be there for you."

Hinata blinked in surprise and disbelief as her entire body heated up slowly. There was no way, Naruto, _her_ Naruto, who had never even noticed her emotions had just vowed to possibly stay by her side for the rest of their lives. Naruto himself felt surprised by what he had said and felt himself go numb. Then warmth spread through his body and he couldn't help but smile. He had meant it and knew the feeling very well. It was the same thing that he felt around Sakura but on a much bigger scale. It was love.

Hinata pulled away and sat up to look at him. He found himself nervous and having trouble looking her in the eye.

"W...what do you mean?" Hinata asked.

"I...I'm honestly not sure," Naruto said just as a thunderclap went off startling Hinata but she quickly returned her focus to him. "I...I know that I don't want to see you hurt, ever. And I know that...you're...um...very beautiful."

Hinata's face turned crimson and Naruto wasn't sure if it could get much redder. He got his answer the next time he opened his mouth.

"I...um...I think I love you," Naruto said.

Hinata's face instantly made a fire engine look white and she lost the ability the think. Then, Naruto took a chance he hadn't entirely meant to and leaned toward her. She responded almost instantly by leaning in also until their lips met. The kiss was slow and tentative and lasted several minutes with them only breaking enough to breath. Finally Naruto pulled away just as a deafening thunderclap went off and Hinata jumped violently paling.

Naruto kissed her again, slightly more passionately this time as his hands found their way around her waist. She moaned slightly and he smiled and continued kissing her for a few moments before pulling away.

"Don't be afraid of the storm," Naruto said.

"I'm trying," Hinata said as a quiet thunderclap went off making her flinch.

"Just focus on me," Naruto said. "Let me take your mind off of it."

Hinata nodded and Naruto smiled and they continued where they left off. After a couple seconds, Naruto's hands began to move up to the sides of Hinata's face then began to explore. Hinata's hands skipped moving to Naruto's cheeks and began exploring his back, arms, and shoulders. Naruto's hands finally stopped resting on Hinata's hips and Hinata's moved back around Naruto's neck. Naruto slowly slid his hands back to Hinata's rear and she moaned slipping her tongue into his mouth out of instinct. Naruto smiled and their tongues began to duel while his hands massaged and lightly squeezed her rear. The action made her hips slide over Naruto's lap making her accidentally grind her crotch against his groin. Both moaned and deepened the kiss.

Hinata pulled herself closer to Naruto grinding against his lap harder while turning crimson. She could barely believe that she was doing things like that at all, let alone that it was with Naruto in anything other than her fantasies. She also couldn't believe Naruto was enjoying it and beginning to grind back. Hinata began to grind harder and faster deepening the kiss and beginning to run her hands over his body again. Finally Naruto's hands began to slide up her body again this time slipping under her shirt and slowly began sliding up her smooth flat stomach. Her skin was perfectly smooth and soft. Hinata moaned and sighed as they continued to grind and Naruto's hands finally reached her chest and began to kneed and massage her breasts. She moaned and arched her back shuddering slightly.

Naruto finally broke the kiss moving to place gentle kisses down the side of her neck to the collar of her shirt and sweatshirt. He pulled away and slipped his hands out of her shirt and began removing her sweatshirt and Tee-shirt quickly without even having to slow their grinding. Then he instantly moved to her chest kissing, licking, and suckling on every inch of exposed skin on her chest. He was also taking the time to take in her beauty. Her face had a light blush spread across her face but there was a darker strip across the bridge of her nose. Her skin was hot to the touch and anywhere he touched was enough to get a positive reaction out of her. Her breasts were easily double D's or bigger and Naruto loved the way even the lightest touch to them would make Hinata moan loudly and arch her back further.

Finally Naruto slid Hinata off of him and moved back up to kiss her again. As they kissed she lay on her back like she knew he wanted her too. He moved back down leaving a trail of kisses to her breasts again and giving them plenty of attention before moving further down to the top of her pants. He easily pulled them off of her and smirked at the fact that Hinata's white panties were so soaking wet that they were completely see-through. He could see that Hinata had a shaved pussy and her pussy lips were swollen and red and her juices were running out of her panties and down her thighs. Then he leaned down and began to lick and kiss her pussy through her panties. Hinata moaned loudly and arched her back off of the ground screaming in silence.

He continued until Hinata began to shake before he pulled her panties down. Her pussy was twitching and gushing juices and Naruto continued. He loved the taste of Hinata's juices. It was indescribably delicious and Naruto had no doubt that he was already addicted to the taste and completely in love with Hinata. Finally Hinata arched her back until only the top of her head and her feet were on the ground. Naruto supported her with his arms while he continued to lap at her pussy. Something incredibly fun he discovered about Hinata was that while her juices were delicious and addicting, they were water compared to her actual cum. Another thing was that she was something Jiraiya had somehow managed to teach Naruto about. She was a squirter. When she came, her cum sprayed out of her like a fountain and he took less than a second to lock his lips around her entrance and began to greedily drink her cum while he rubbed her clit furiously extending her orgasm far beyond what it should have been. finally she came down from her orgasm and collapsed completely drained and gasping for breath.

He crawled up to lay beside her and kissed her. She moaned and slipped her tongue into his mouth tasting herself on his tongue. Finally he pulled away and smiled. The rain had finally stopped and the storm was over. They were far from finished, apparently, as a moment later Naruto found himself on his back with Hinata grinding against his somehow naked member. She had somehow managed to completely strip him and get him onto his back within a couple of seconds and he was impressed. His penis was laying against his stomach and she was running her slit over it as fast as she could moaning loudly as she did. Naruto began grinding back again and Hinata leaned down and kissed him again. After about fifteen minutes, she finally got impatient and lay on her back spreading her legs.

"Are you sure?" Naruto asked clearly nervous and worried about hurting her.

"I've been saving myself for the one I love," Hinata said. "That's you."

Naruto smiled and kissed her again slowly pushing into her soaking wet entrance and making her shudder and moan instantly. Finally he reached her barrier but just as he pulled out a little so that he could break through easier, she suddenly arched her back and tilted her head back moaning louder than any time yet and cumming, her juices spraying out around his dick and nearly making him cum as well. He took the opportunity of her orgasm to thrust into her tearing through her hymen and burying himself inside her without her feeling any pain at all. She came down from her orgasm and lay under him panting with a light sheen of sweat covering her body. he also had a light sheen of sweat but mostly from how warm she was.

Finally Hinata began to move against him after managing to adjust to his size. She was incredibly tight even for it being her first time. Him being exactly eleven inches long and two and a half inches wide didn't help. Somehow, she had managed to take every inch of him inside her and he was shocked. He began to pull out and thrust back in slowly and after a few minutes, both were going as fast and hard as they could. Neither could have stopped themselves if they had wanted to but neither wanted to.

Hinata's moans quickly turned into screams and Naruto restraining his own by busying himself with kissing and licking her breasts. Then he moved up to kiss her and they instantly began to make out. Finally Naruto fel his orgasm approaching.

"I think I'm going to cum," Naruto said.

"Cum inside, please," Hinata pleaded. "Please let me have you child."

"Well," Naruto said pretending to think about it and holding himself back as much as he could. "When you put it that way."

He grinned and she smiled then kissed him wrapping her legs around his waist. He thrust into her harder and faster and suddenly she screamed and came shaking and spraying her juices onto him. He finally snapped burying himself deep inside her and shooting his seed deep into her womb causing her to cum again. Then, they collapsed and lay there panting and holding each other close.

"I love you," Naruto said.

"I love you too," Hinata said moving up to kiss him just as the rain started again. "Looks like the storm's back. Guess you'll have to take my mind off of it again."

"I'd love to," Naruto said smiling. "But I'll have to rest for a minute or two first."

Hinata smiled and kissed him then lay down and finally fell asleep. Naruto smiled and ran his hand over her hair. Then, he fell asleep again too. He was laying on the cold hard floor of the tent, he was holding the love of his life naked against him, and he had likely just impregnated her less than two hours after they had admitted their feelings for each other. He was in heaven and he never wanted to move. He would do whatever it took to keep her happy and safe and he would never, ever, leave her. He swore on his life.

THE END

* * *

Read and review. Sorry if that made Naruto or Hinata seem overly easy or like whores. This idea just wouldn't leave me alone.


End file.
